violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 and KidOfTheBlackHole Mock Lil Uzi Vert's "Rich Forever Leaked"
Kyle: Hey everyone! Kyle and Jacob here! Today, we will be mocking the song "Rich Forever Leaked" by Lil Uzi Vert because it has became a meme on this wiki to "destroy" someone, and we figured we'd mock it! Jacob: Lets get started! I pull up in Bentley, no Beamer Jacob: We can't be farting around here! Balenciaga, these not no Arenas Kyle: They should probably fight in the ski rink, to be honest. I got a chopper, could clear whole arenas Jacob: Lets commit a mass shooting in the ski rink! That would solve the beef! I got a llama, I named that bitch Tina Tina: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME?!?! Kyle: Uh oh... Tina blows up the computer. Jacob: Thanks a lot, Tina! Tina: Well I ain't paying for it! Bye! Leaves Kyle: Now what? Jacob: We can finish it on my iPhone. Kyle: Good idea. I let that lil' bitch just hold on my Nina Kyle: What the fuck is a Nina anyway? Jacob: Spanish for girl. Kyle: So Lil Uzi wants his hoes to be babysitters? You know I stay, don't have to get my cheese up Jacob: I only eat vegan cheese! I remember that bitch wasn't a speaker Kyle: Because she wasn't. Now I'm the only thing come out her speakers Jacob: Is she a speaker or not? These niggas bummy, they mad from the bleachers Kyle: Either you boys play fair, or don't play at all! I get the cake like I work for Denise's Jacob: My hoes be thicc as fuck! Violation, boy, your money like Wee Man Kyle: At least with Wee Man, he's got talent! These soft ass niggas can't fuck with the demon Jacob: Because we don't want to? You know Lil Uzi got the bitches fiendin' Kyle: He got these bitches AIDS! I got the Glock, and my laser is beamin' Jacob: Glocks can't fart, you know. Kyle then farts at Jacob. Jacob: REALLY?!?! Kyle: That's what you get for liking SoundCloud rap! These niggas borin', tell me when they're leavin' Kyle: I'm leaving now! Bye! Rainbow my diamonds, but I am not readin' Jacob: You and Rich seriously need to go back to Reading Rainbow. Maybe get some actual education! These niggas old, yeah, their hairlines recedin' Kyle: I remember when 2Pac was still alive and rap was actually fucking good! Go get the money, blue checks I'm receivin' Jacob: I thought checks only came in white. Like Kells with the R so I hit with the remix Kyle: He should remix Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird". I gave the thot a pill, she went to Venus Jacob: Did you see Alf? She on her knees and she beg for the semen Kyle: EW!!! GIRLS BEGGING FOR SEMEN!!! Jacob: For goodness sakes, you're not in elementary school anymore! Rick Owens my bed, I drip when I'm dreamin' Jacob: He killed a human being and turned him into a bed? Bitch, out my way, at the top, you can't glo me Kyle: Insert me and Jacob throwing glow sticks at Lil Uzi. Did everything so it's nothin' you can show me Jacob: I'll show you 3 Guys 1 Hammer. I'm the type nigga that wave out in front on you Kyle: At least he's nice enough to wave at us. I'ma just pass you just right to my homie Jacob: Rude! I'm the type nigga that wave out in front on you Kyle: You said that earlier! Take the safety off, and blast my opponent Jacob: The only opponents you be blasting are the ones in Galaga! These rappers pitiful, also my children too Kyle: You should call Todd Williams from Detroit: Become Human to get them straighten up. I don't know why they're always actin' bogus Jacob: Maybe because they want to impress you? One of my youngest children just went platinum Kyle: Insert stock audio of audience applauding. Startin' to think he better than my oldest Jacob: So if the oldest is Thomas Mifflin, and the youngest is currently Tom Wolf... this doesn't make any sense. Hold up, pneumonia neck got me froze up Kyle: Go get a doctor, grandpa! Made three million off my shoulders Jacob: Those are quite the shoulders you have! Drippin', drownin' in the water (yeah) Kyle: Someone get him out of there! Got more money than your father (yeah) Jacob: My father is actually $1 more richer than you, so ha ha! So that means you're my daughter (daughter) Kyle: HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I'M FEMALE!!! Choppers on me, I got 40 (40) Jacob: He's probably gonna shoot up the local ski rink! Jack boys rip the floor up (floor up) Kyle: You're paying for that! Sawed-off getting taught (bow) Jacob: It's YOSHINFACE all over again! Stomach shot, get your core (core) Kyle: Ow my spleen! Went 2Pac, watch the door Jacob: Our door is fine... for now... 2Pac, that's Shakur Kyle: That's his last name, idiot! Nigga better watch his whore (yeah) Jacob: We don't have any whores! I'ma send him to the Lord (Lord) Kyle: My hoe don't need no lord! He was on life support ('port) Jacob: His bars were so fire, it gave me 4th degree burns. But the doctor pulled the cord (cord) Kyle: AIN'T NONE OF MY KIDS GON' BE DISSING PEOPLE IN THE VIOLETTE1ST FANON WIKI!!! That's what happen when we warrin' (woo) Jacob: Over a battle of Pokemon? 1600, leave you snorin' (woo) Kyle: I ain't asleep! Counter carbon, that's a Corbin (woo) Jacob: You mean Marjorie Ann Orbin? Blue tips in the FN Kyle: Correction: Only orange tips! It's G.E.D. like I'm testin' (G.E.D.) Jacob: We don't need a GED, actually. We went to a good school unlike you! Get every dollar with no dressin' (yeah) Kyle: We ain't gonna be crossdressing! They won't play this on your FM (ayy) Jacob: Like every other SoundCloud rapper. You a rat, call the PC Kyle: Being Politically Correct is actually good for the bones! That's the pest control, not protection Jacob: Aw shit, we accidentally called up the Wet Bandits! Tell my bitch, "You his best friend? Kyle: Lil Uzi Vert is gay confirmed. Oh no, bitch, you gon' text him (what?) Jacob: Send nudes. Let him ease in my section Kyle: There is no easing a section in Philly, dumbass! We gon' hit him with a message (message) Jacob: That you ain't straight. We got shooters out in Essex (Essex) Kyle: So are you from Philadelphia, or Chicago? Make up your damn mind! We got shooters out in Texas (Texas) Jacob: The only shooters you have are the ones in Santa Fe High School! Kyle: Really? Jacob: I'm just saying! All my niggas know, it's wreck shit (wreck shit) Kyle: You need to chill out with the Wreck It Ralph movies. Throw your set, throw your set, bitch Jacob: Rude! You keep showin' me your new bitch Kyle: You prefer cats? Boy, you're fuckin' on my ex-bitch Jacob: Sorry! She with you for a check, bitch Kyle: Insert PICKAXE TRACK'S "Gold Digger". Gave her racks, diamond necklace Jacob: Your boobs are more important than some diamonds! You can keep it, I got extra (extra) Kyle: So you're gay? No, they can't out-check us (check us) Jacob: ...In seeing who has the best high score in PAC-MAN. Spend a hundred, put the rest up (yeah) Kyle: Use that to buy me and Jacob a love hotel room! Jacob: Okay now... Niggas tryna be the best us Jacob: Because we are! Make it rain, and I leave it there Kyle: He be playing god! I don't ever clean the mess up Jacob: Symere I'm going to take away your Xbox if you don't clean your room! Buddakan, bitch, we eat in there Kyle: Sounds more like a hentai. So dark, can't see in there Jacob: Get a flashlight then. Still took a bitch to eat in there Kyle: They couldn't see what they were eating, and they accidentally ate food poisoning and died. She said, "How you pull off in your whip if ain't no key in there?" (skrrt) Jacob: I stole the neighborhood kids LEGO car! New coupe can fit three in there Kyle: Last time I checked, they can only fit 2! Smoke a blunt, 4 G's in there Jacob: G for G Spot! Kyle: BLEH!!! Goyard wallet with the cheese in there Kyle: No wonder your wallet smells! Margiela, put my feet in there (yeah) Jacob: Remember: I'm only borrowing these from the rich kids house! Kyle: Who is Rich the Kid, the same person I'm dissing! VVS', put my teeth in there (yeah) Kyle: Gotta be very, very slightly. High 20's, you get C's in there Jacob: C for cum? Francisville, I ain't leavin' there Kyle: I like the ghetto! 1600, yeah, I be in there Jacob: Lil 1400 for life! Come around, you get whacked here Kyle: Whack them like in Whack-A-Mole! Come around, you get wet here (wet) Jacob: Wet like in a water park! Come around, you get checked here (checked here) Kyle: Checked to see if we're done with this song. Jacob: Which we are! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid Reacts